Double bad luck
by scarred-and-scared
Summary: Sequel to 'Shane I'm pregnant' Ysandre is back; wanting revenge for Bishop's death. Now her undercover vampires are starting to fight back, Morganville will need to battle again... but will everyone survive? Following directly on from 'Shane I'm pregnant'; will life ever be normal for Claire and the gang?
1. Chapter 1

_**And its back; starting where 'Shane I'm pregnant' ended… let's see what can happen now! **_

Claire's pov

Why does it always go wrong for me? Even my wedding day couldn't be perfect. So now I'm sitting in a church, waiting for that bitch and her army to come back. And on top of that Amelie still has a stake inside; which can't be taken out. Why? Because we have no blood! The church doesn't carry a supply; and unless someone will willingly get bitten, Amelie has to stay like that. Her pale pink suit looks wrong; the stake is leaving a blooded circle upon the fabric. Plus that is making Oliver not very happy; to say the least.

Then I also have my relatives who have no clue what's going on; as they don't know about the vampires. So they are all screaming the place down, trying to call some emergency services reporting a women being staked! It didn't get any better when some of the vamps had to bite and kill a few of Bishop's minors; my great aunt Jess actually passed out! So most of my family and friends are traumatised; Shane's lucky his friends all live in Morganville and know the score- talking about Shane…

It's my wedding and I'm not even with my groom! Shane's been taken somewhere with Oliver. He's taken charge and marched Michael and Shane off somewhere; last I heard they were with Myrnin. They are with Myrnin because he's trying to stabilise a portal out of here. The church doesn't have a portal so he's having to create a whole new dimensional doorway just to save us again.

I hope he works quickly, Amelie might be old but having a stake embedded in her heart is definitely not healthy. Also I swear I can hear claws on the front doors. I may be being a little ridiculous but, I swear to god something is there. Another point may be that I need to get my guests out of here; they have no idea and if Ysandre wants lunch she's not having my guests! If it wasn't for Michael's and my own parents, we'd have secure forces coming in- they are keeping things calm… well as calm as they can be. Oliver said something about getting them across the border, as soon as possible; they need to. They need to forget today and go back to their homes and be safe. I can feel something turning something that isn't good.

I'm just sitting here; by myself. The happiest day of my life and I'm alone. Eve's off serving coffee and some type of tea. That's all that's keeping people sane. Even the Morganville natives are starting to panic. My dress doesn't feel as amazing now; its dress up… just a stupid costume. The train keeps catching in my heels, making me stumble; the tiara is just giving me a headache; whilst the dress means I'm no help to anyone. The lilies look so small and defenceless; they are randomly thrown around the room; also visible on the lapels of jackets lying dumped in the pews.

By now we would have been through the ceremony; we would be posing for pictures outside on the green. Ha. I knew. Today just wasn't meant to be; first the baby, now the wedding… something is telling me today is a very bad day. Meaning something, there is an agenda behind this; or bad luck.

I keep thinking over and over what Ysandre said before Myrnin guided her out! 'You didn't think Lord Bishop's death would gain no punishment.' What does that mean? Well I actually think she wants revenge against me; it sounds like her. I believed she was dead; I thought Amelie or Oliver would have killed her long ago but no. I'm playing with my own death and now, what do I…

'_Claire! The portal; everyone through!'_

I watch as natives and my guests each turn by turn go through the portal; before long it's Myrnin, Oliver, Amelie and us. Oliver takes Amelie in his arms and disappears into the portal; Michael and Eve hand in hand follow; then I take Shane's hands and just walk straight into the portal. Behind me I hear the door give a moaning shriek before the wood splintering; Myrnin's hand on my back forces me and Shane into the cool air; Myrnin steps through just as the army enters.

_**So what you thinking? You liking or not? And any ideas for this part or just anything in general you'd like to happen. Enjoy **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next chapter; enjoy **_

Shane's pov

Ok, so I'm in the glass house with all the guests but I'm not married. Myrnin's portal was directly to the glass house; which is great but our blood supply is pretty low and food… we have enough for us four for a couple of days; not for the hundred in our home! Oliver took Amelie straight to the her room; they took a couple of bottles (blood, obviously) up so the stake can be removed.

Claire's freaked I can tell. Today was supposed to be our perfect day but it isn't. She's probably thinking about Ysandre; what happened last time. She's looks amazing; like a princess. The dress is wow and she is just out of this world; I can't believe we didn't get married! If Ysandre's little army had came ten minutes later, me and Claire would have been man and wife… but no!

I'm sitting on the couch with Claire curled into my side; well actually it's more like dress and Claire curled into my side. We still haven't taken the formal stuff off; we haven't really had a chance. People have been trying to leave and its took a lot to stop them. Oliver needs to get his blood sucking ass down here and find something that we can do; even if it's just taking all the un-Morganville folk and getting them over the border. Claire's family and friends need to go; they could get serious hurt or worse.

I'm pissed off. Why couldn't today of all days been perfect? All I want is to marry my girl; what's so wrong in that? Her head's snuggling closer into my chest; it's so hopeless, we should of known its Morganville. Just when I thought this place was looking up, this happens.

It feels bad; like something unwanted is coming; Ysandre means something- Bishop is gone but I wonder if he's left his slut of a sex kitten behind… well this kitten is getting killed.

Granma Day

The poor girl. If everything would just stop going wrong. Bishop's spirit lives in that poor excuse of a women. She came to Morganville his pet; and now well look at her. Her little army are some of his cavernous killers; they haven't held any of their past humanity. It's pitiful that they should come today of all days. It seems planned; like a plan of attack, she's only here for the bloodshed- just like her master.

My Hannah is chief, so she's busy. I'm in the kitchen, making something out of these basic supplies. The only thing that is edible is a bunch of sandwiches and a jug of ice tea… that's all I seem to make in this kitchen! Actually it's the only thing I make in this kitchen when it's something regarding Bishop; that's just sad.

It should feed most; there's some chips in the cupboard and possible some pasta for later, but that would be stretching the supplies. Somehow we're going to have to go to the store; we need everything, meat, bread, milk… if we're trapped we need a lot more; a lot more quickly!

But for now everyone will be fed; the bride and groom will have a day to remember and somewhere in the future they will marry. I wonder when she'll attack… In the hour? Tomorrow? Next week? Never? That's wishful thinking. It will be soon and we'll be ready; just like her master the girl will be nothing.

_**Chapter two; any better? Hope you's are liking part two just thought we'd set the scene first before any drama! Not much of a review for this story, please share review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three; if you have any ideas or any comments review; I like knowing what you's are liking about the story **_

Oliver's pov

She lives; weak but she's alive. Claire is with her now whilst I try to find some plan; a plan I don't have. I wish I could magic a plan but nothing will make an easy solution. I don't know of any way to escort these innocent souls to our borders; if Ysandre is ready to fight, Morganville needs to be ready! We will not run from one of his pets.

I've lived through wars; seen cities turn to dust, but when one vampire threatens another's community a whole new battle begins. We need to be quick; need to be smart; really we need a simple plan. These people need to of Morganville, by no later than nightfall. At night we will hide; find coverage in shelter till the sun enlightens the sky. I could watch a million deaths, but when an innocent one is took that brings an all new meaning.

To watch Amelie so weak today has shown me a fact; it's the fact of life. Life isn't what it's made to be, the taker of death could take anyone of our immortal souls just as easily as a mortals. That's like when my girl died…

_Flashback _

_I was forty six, an old generation. I was a fighter, not a lover until I met her; Beth. She taught me much, but just nine nights before we were due to marry she reined a fever._

_Doctor after doctor came and all turned their backs; the money I had wasn't enough- it didn't mean what it does now. No hospital treatment was available; the medicine was highly basic at best. The first night she lay high with fever, with some small almost now existent spots. The next night her fever rage higher and higher with more and more spots. To then one the third and final night to make her delirious; she slipped in and out of consciousness; began fitting; her body was stiffened and she wasn't there; the girl I knew was gone. _

_Flashback end _

Looking back it was most likely meningitis; the symptoms lead to there but back then it was just her death. Seeing Amelie brought all that back; that's why I didn't want to be in love, but now Amelie is a future for a hundred year old vampire.

I can't let those innocent people die; I have to get them out

'_We need buses, enough to take all of the visitors; move! We need drivers to take them too; Myrnin!' _

That's the plan; my town will listen… so now we protect the ones who need protecting.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. A little thing is will people review and view this story and share with friends… I just want to know people like it and it isn't a waste of my time. **_

Kathy Danvers

The dirt roads leading out of Morganville are dry, with no backbone; they are heavily guarded by Bishop's army. Oliver is trying to form an escape but the buses aren't suitable for a high speed action. Amelie seems to be better, Claire is with her now.

Guilt. That's what I feel when I'm around my daughter. Me and Les sent her here; we thought it was safe but here is anything but. Claire has been in danger so many times and we haven't known. Am I a bad parent? It feels like it. After everything I hoped this feeling of guilt would subside but it hasn't, the twinge is still as unwanted and stomach churning as ever. Yet she smiles. He makes her smile.

Shane is something I never wanted for my daughter. He's seen the inside of prison walls; never stepped foot in university but she loves him. Claire could have been so much but she gave it all up. I personally believe it was for him- that's why I have feeling of dislike towards that man. He has always been a man, even when Claire was so very young. At sixteen she was a child but he never touched her till she was of age; that is the only thing that makes me civilised towards him. He never took advantage of my daughter.

Now she is marrying; she sits in their home now nursing a sick vampire. How do you tell your family that? She's not a nurse, nor a scientist; no she's a pet of the town's founder. Her cousin; her best friend - well her old best friend- all live normal lives; that should be her. They aren't marrying or getting pregnant or fighting vicious vampires; they earn a wage and work hours… I don't want her to waste her life.

It's not just that. It's the fact she's trapped in the borders of Morganville. She will never leave without permission; and she doesn't seem to care! She's happy to be here; with the vampires. She's fought for them; worked hour upon hour, just to save them. That's not my baby girl.

I want my daughter back. I want the little girl back; the one who cried when a bully said a cruel comment. The daughter I have now isn't scared. She fights them, she works for them, she argues against them; my old baby wouldn't do that. She acts like she doesn't need me or her father, and actually she doesn't. That's another reason I don't like Shane he's replaced us; I didn't expect to lose her so soon. She's still my little angel wanting mummy to kiss her better… I'll never get my princess back. She's protecting us; I want my child back.

Oliver's arguing at the back of the bus with someone; they are trying to make our escape, they won't get us out… they are ready. She's planned this, Bishop's friend… I want out, I need out. My daughter has survived here, but I can never…ever. I'm waving goodbye to my baby girl; I truly feel like I've lost her.

_**Enjoy xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the delay in updates; exams in most subjects! But here's a new update so enjoy. **_

Michael's pov

Ok, the buses are full; everyone Claire loves is upon these buses; and we're stuck. Ysandre was ready; her forces are strong. Oliver is arguing at the front with a driver who is in horrifying fear; and to complete that Shane is going mental basically. He's scared, we all are but he has his girl's closest in this bus; he doesn't want to lose them.

Claire's family is coping; her mum and dad can't wait to leave… especially her mum, if I didn't know better I'd think she was high. Seriously she's dazed; tears prickling her eyes and everything. Les Danvers is trying to comfort his family but the nervous energy in the room is laced with terror; I must admit I expected such. Normal civilised people have just seen a women staked, four men beheaded, travelled via a portal, to final be guarded on a coach with a army of vampires… not easy to understand in all of two hours.

Anyway two guards are placed every fifty or so yards; at vampire speed it makes mission impossible! Oliver wants to save these people but I doubt that we'll make it a mile out of the town bounds. That will put them at even more danger, forgetting what they're running from…this isn't about to magically be made better, we're in trouble. These people could be made to fight; innocent souls. All because of Morganville's demons.

Nothing can go right in this town; nothing. We can't smile or be happy. We live in fear of tomorrow, guests are loved but unwanted; a danger to the hunting. They say that hunting is against the rules but, vamps are the ruling class; it all gets swept under the rug. I've seen it one of my kind, walking away with a fine for killing a family… a mother, a father, kids; plain wrong.

They should be treat like the mortal in our town, they pay the price but we don't. They burn in cage, well used to… but still the punishment is high; a fine doesn't even suffice. Death of vampire is instant burning; but a family is a fine and not even to the remaining relatives but to the protector of the family or the town… for all the sin in the world I believe this is one of the worst.

Anyway Shane is still trying to keep some calm; the nerves in the room are actually tangible; my senses are burning. I want to see these people safe; I need to see them safe.

_A scream._

Each sense becomes overloaded, alive with power; a room with echoing silence but the murmurs begin, turning into a low hum of alarm… finally now escalating to full screams of terror. I keep moving surveying the bus but seeing nothing… but the swinging emergency door, chipping at the paintwork.

That isn't right!

I now run; I stop just before Oliver appears. 'What's happened?' His voice means nothing to me, not a single word; I try to peer past him but his broad shoulders give me only cracks of view. 'Michael Glass! What has happened here?' Words filled with the poisonous venom of leadership. I lick my lips trying to control my answers, form the words in my mind, begin to speak… only to be cut off by Les, Les Danvers.

'Kath, you have to go back Kath has jumped!' I can't comprehend his words. What does he mean she's jumped? His face is filled with pain, tears leave tracks lining his sickly pale face; yet still I don't understand. 'Mr Danvers, what has happened?'

Tears begin to fall again, only more rapidly and painfully. Sobs build in his chest; I can hear the raised pulse. He hiccups back sobs, only to begin in a weakened voice. 'Kath, she opened…' Now it all clicks into place. The swinging door, the rise in noise, the increase in emotion. 'Les, are you saying your wife jumped from the door?' A face twisted with pain confirms my deepest fear.

'Oliver we have to go back!' His eyes move round the bus, his lips curl. 'We can't'. Every pair of eyes in this bus stare at our little conversation. 'What do you mean we can't?' My eyes flash the inhuman red; my fangs threaten to appear; I can't breathe… Claire's mum.

'We can't because she's the sacrifice.' A growl escapes deep in my throat, the blood tinting to my eyes makes the world more pitiful. 'She isn't Oliver, turn back now!' The growl I feel is barely controlled.

'He won't turn back, because it's our fault she jumped.' Myrnin's calm voice echoes from each wall. No-one moves; we just watch… Oliver and Myrnin. What the hell has happened?

_**So what do you think? Hoping for some new people to review, even guests… I love hearing from you! But any review opinion or idea; I'm open to ideas for this storyline.**_

_**Love **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Exam finally over a two hour English **____**; but got no more till next week so **____**!**_

_**Hope this chapter explains this storyline better enjoy.**_

Myrnin's pov

The bus shimmers like a portal with all the conflicting emotions; fear, anger, confusion… these are the emotions of prey. I evolved in this moment not to let my instincts control; the old me wouldn't have held back, I would have killed like the beast I was!

Like I just said, Mrs Danvers jumped because of me and Oliver. It's all very simple; basic human instinct. We were argue ,I and Oliver, over the fact we were basically trapped; I'd just told Oliver of his disastrous efforts in east Kenya in the twentieth century when the words whipped out 'We need a sacrifice!'

I was frozen. I've never seen a sacrifice in circumstances like this for over fifty years; people don't willingly want to die. We argued back and forth for what felt much like decades until we just stopped when antique styled cough interrupted our conversation.

Her politeness was quite of a lady; she stood proud and confident even in our presence. 'You need a sacrifice?' Her words were short and clipped; neither held any form of loyalty or emotion. Oliver watched her quite in awe; been many years since a mere human has spoken with such numbness and authority in his presence. His answer was like a very poisonous scorpion sting, fast and deadly. 'Nothing you can help with dear maiden; please escort yourself back to your seat unless there was something else?' His glare deepened into her eyes; like every hidden secret was being uncovered. 'No Oliver that will be all; thank you for your time.' She turned quick footed to her seat and sat. She watched the world go by with such a blank, indescribable expression; she was deep in thought… no objective would rouse her.

Now here I stand; I never saw the women move. Oliver and I just walked to an alcove in the bus interior trying to talk more privately. She was our sacrifice; the road is clear, the bus still moves. The barrier is allowing our bus and only our bus through; I feel the energy around me change- they are forgetting. The questions fire one by one; yet that doesn't delay the transfer. Each climbs from our bus to the new coach lying in wait; until only Mr Danvers is left.

'Do I have a choice?' A voice overflowing with unshed tears; a man so confused with the world in which Morganville lives. I try to speak but Oliver's voice overpowers my compassionate tone 'Sir if you wouldn't mind; we need to get back!' Yet his harsh words make that truly despaired man walked the few feet to the other safer coach. Before he can even breathe a breath in the outdoor air, our coach doors close with a puff of air; the engine then starts with a desert ready cough settling to a small purr.

Claire's boy-Shame?- isn't at all happy; his language full of astonishingly vulgar words. He's angry; he isn't settling…we still drive through the barrier. The ground under wheel is smooth once again, the roads unarmed…we travel safely back to the Glass house, with only a few screams of annoyance as we drive past where Mrs Danvers once was.

My dear Claire meets Shane with his tear stricken face. 'Baby what is it?'

He gulps back a breath, looks slowly into her eyes. ' Claire your mum; she… she's gone!'

'Mum!' That beautiful face fills with tears, running tracks down her heart broken cheeks. Our army is now into mourn… mourn of the sacrifice; how can I ever tell Claire?

_**So what do you think? Don't forget to review **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the delay in updates exams; if you are getting bored of this story please tell me. **_

Claire's pov

'Mum… it can't be' my sobs echo in the open air; I'm suffocated by my own sadness. 'She's dead.' I howl the words, they aren't real… they can't be. All eyes are upon me, watching my shoulders shake; watching the tears flood. 'Baby we don't know that.' Compassion heavy in the voice, Shane. He's been here the whole time, he's never left… I love him but we do know that. God knows what lies in my heart; nothing can cure the loss, the pain… I'm devastated by this one stabbing pain.

'We do Shane!' My own voice isn't as strong nor as convincing, but each word is trailed by my broken heart. Everyone looks; stares deep into our conversation, privacy isn't granted at this moment. Tears blur my vision, I feel sick… I want to curl up; go back five years. To my little room, when I had a mom.

_Flashback_

_Lying side by side me and mom revised each night. Science, the periodic table. I would sit for hours just trying to impress her, make her smile wider and wider. Her pride always bloomed when I was better than the rest; her only daughter - her only child - she wanted the best, nothing less would suffice. Science competitions; tests… even homework, she'd pride herself in having mine as best- without her I wouldn't be me._

_She'd sit patiently as I'd talk about my day, showing random interest in every little aspect of my life. She was my life then, her and my dad. Family nights, home-cooked meals, general uninteresting chatter; but that was home. _

_Her shouts of disgust when either me or dad would spill something nasty or mess her curtains. Pride in her home; cleaning, cooking making a family we could all be proud of. _

_Nothing would stop that unconditional love; hugs of absolute loyalty; kisses of utter reflection._

_What I'd do for one last memory? The unthinkable really._

_End of Flashback_

'Claire!' Shane's shout raises my attention for the memory of before. 'Baby, remember it might not be. All we know is she jumped; don't make fact out of fiction… its Morganville, don't lose it.' He's right but I can't seem to agree; she's my mum and I know she's gone. They aren't trained, she'd be injured at the very least; a bleeding mortal is like hanging a for sale sign round her throat!

Moments like this I really hate Morganville; hate the fact nothing is normal and we all have that bitter after taste of being human.

Man created the world in six days; but immortals were never made because really they are a science – some a sick science.

Eve's pov

Poor CB. Her mom. She was a nice women, normal and mummy like; nothing like my own. Apparently she saved the whole bus but that's not really helping Claire. Shane's trying to help her yet really I think she just wants some time… that's really all she needs. A mom is more important to a girl than a boy; like really the difference is unreal. A mom teaches everything, for a girl your mom is the role model… any age.

But we still need to fight. Morganville is in ruin. Hours since they arrived and well we aren't good; we have death…we've lost land. Michael is with Oliver and Myrnin trying. That's all they can do try. We were unprepared, master Bishop's death was supposed to be the end- apparently not. Miranda died doing good, but now it's worse. No matter what you thought of her, we had an advantage with her. She saw something we didn't. She could give us what we needed; we were one tiny step ahead but it was enough… now we are blind.

The vampires have been surprised which is hard enough to do, Amelie being staked has shown the real devastation; she was unexpected and a mystery. Why they staked her was very simple; she was a statement… a revolution. They want Oliver.

But for now I'm on coffee duty; feeding the five thousand while I'm there. Being a native isn't about fighting; no its about surviving.

_**Hope you like! Please will everyone review! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi, just to tell you that this is the end of this particular story; the reason is I've grew bored of the storyline and don't know where it's about to go! If you'd like to finish it feel free! I've loved this story but with the previous exams I've lost my enthusiasm for this particular story.**_

_**But on a brighter note if you have any ideas for a new story or one shot with certain characters or plot lines that you'd like me to write then I'd write them or try something with those characters.**_

_**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and I'll try any idea that's given**_

_**Much love **_


End file.
